En la tierra
by Dan72
Summary: Gabriel esta harto de las peleas y en lo que su hogar se ha convertido por lo que bajo a la tierra escondiéndose entre los humanos hasta encontrar una chica que le intereso, ahora quiere hacerla feliz mientras intenta que sus hermanos no le encuentren.


Gabriel había huido a la tierra desesperado por la guerra entre sus hermanos, primero había logrado encontrar un recipiente adolescente de cabellos castaños y ojos avellana, era apuesto pero demasiado joven para divertirse como quería aunque nada importaba con tal de ya no tener que escuchar a sus hermanos discutir todo el tiempo, Lucifer ya no estaba por lo que Miguel y Raphael discutían.

Creía que todo terminaría cuando Lucifer se fuera, pero no, Raphael se había vuelto frío y Miguel era un mandón ahora, estaba harto, Miguel le castigaba por todo e incluso le puso la regla de no volver a mencionar a Lucifer y Raphael solo se la pasaba diciéndole que todo lo que hacía estaba mal y acusándolo con Miguel, por eso se fue cuando nadie lo noto.

Caminaba por algunas calles, sabía que estaba en un pueblo algo grande pero no tenía donde quedarse, solo pensaba pasear un rato para despejar su mente y pensar en que debería hacer para esconderse mejor.

—¡Estúpida! ¡Siempre serás una estúpida!—

Escuchó a alguien gritar no muy lejos, casi juraría que era de la escuela que estaba dando vuelta en la siguiente esquina, después de todo tenía mejor oído que cualquier humano y también escuchaba un tipo de llanto.

—Vámonos—

Escucho varios pasos alejarse y para cuando dio vuelta en la esquina se encontró con una chica tirada en el suelo, parecía haber sido golpeada y pateada además de que estaba llorando, se sintió mal por la chica así que le estiro una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—¿Estas bien?—

La chica era de ojos verdes y cabello castaño oscuro, le miro limpiándose las lágrimas y tomando su mano.

—S-Sí—

—¿Qué fue lo que te paso?—

—Nada, solo me caí—respondió la chica limpiando su uniforme y juntando su mochila.

—No parece una caída, pero si no quieres contarme no tienes que hacerlo—respondió Gabriel rodando los ojos.

Detestaba ese orgullo que tenían los humanos, pero igual se sentía mal por la chica así que dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta hizo aparecer un par de chocolates, sacó uno estirándolo hacia la chica.

—¿Quieres? —pregunto sonriendo.

La chica se sonrojo un momento y asintió con la cabeza tomando el chocolate, Gabriel saco el otro desenvolviéndolo y mordiéndolo, la chica le siguió justo después. Gabriel observo el uniforme de la chica "Academia Wiseman".

—Vaya nombre para una academia—susurro para sí mismo Gabriel.

—¿Qué? —

—Oh nada digo que…Academia Wiseman ¿Es buena? —

La chica miro hacia el suelo sin saber que responder, hizo una sonrisa forzada mirando a Gabriel.

—Es algo cara—

—Me llamó Gabriel… ¿y tú? —

—Me llamó Fedora Brown, un gusto—

—¿Fedora? ¿Cómo el postre francés? —Gabriel río al pensarlo—Tienes un nombre dulce—

—P-Puedes llamarme Fed—

—Dime Gabriel—

* * *

Era un estúpido, lo sabía pero aquella chica le había parecido tan interesante para haber arreglado una matrícula a su escuela y en su salón de clases arriesgándose de ser descubierto por sus hermanos pero en algún momento tendría que haber usado su gracia para algo, ya había pasado la noche en la calle ideando que hacer, apareció un uniforme y útiles junto con todo lo que necesitaba, matricularse era difícil por lo cual convenció a la directora con algo de manipulación.

Lo difícil fue ponerse un apellido "Gabriel Heaven" lo había pensado rápido y no sabía si había sido lo mejor, pero ahora estaba en ese salón de clases frente a todos los alumnos siendo presentado.

—Aquí está su nuevo compañero, sabemos que estamos a mitad de curso pero era una emergencia y parece estar tan adelantado como nosotros, démosle la bienvenida a Gabriel—dijo la profesora sonriendo

Gabriel noto con alegría como Fed le miraba sorprendida, era una buena sorpresa de la cual estaba orgulloso, le indicaron un asiento hasta el final del salón, Fed estaba a una butaca de él.

Era lo más aburrido que había presenciado en su vida, más que las clases que tenía en el cielo, hablaban de cosas que nunca necesitaría y cada vez estaba más aburrido, sonó una campana horas después y todos se pusieron de pie.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto Gabriel

—Recreo genio, salimos a comer—contesto uno que estaba a su lado

—¿Recreo? ¿Qué? —

Gabriel observo a todos salir del salón, busco a la única que conocía pero Fed no estaba por ningún lado, habría pensado que le esperaría para hablar pero al parecer no. Sacó un dulce de su mochila y salió del salón.

Caminaba por los pasillo directo a afuera comiendo una paleta de uva cuando escuchó el mismo llanto.

—Déjenme porfavor—era la voz de Fed

Gabriel corrió a donde había escuchado la voz para ver a varios chicos y chicas rodeando a Fed la cual estaba tirada en el suelo y mojada, parecía algo herida igualmente.

—¡Estúpida! —grito un chico dándole una patada

—¡Zorra! —grito otra chica tirándole un vaso con jugo encima

Gabriel se enfureció por dentro, pero no tenía que descubrirse, si alguien se enteraba que era un ángel Miguel tendría más posibilidades de encontrarlo y llevarlo de vuelta, tendría que arreglar eso a la antigua.

—¿Qué están haciéndole? —pregunto con tranquilidad cruzando los brazos y con una mirada de indiferencia.

Todos miraron a Gabriel y al notar quien era sonrieron.

—Vamos, dejemos a la ramera hacer su trabajo—un chico tomo a Fed por el cabello obligándola a ponerse de pie y arrojándola hacia Gabriel el cual logro atraparla antes de caer

—¡Has lo que sabes hacer perra! —grito una chica riendo

Fed comenzó a llorar en el pecho de Gabriel el cual comenzaba a molestarse cada vez más.

—¡No la llames así! —grito molesto mirando a la chica—¡No tienes ningún derecho! —

—¿Quién eres para hablarme así? Solo eres el estúpido chico nuevo—dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos

—Sigue hablando así y tendrás lo mismo que ella—comento otro chico

Gabriel sonrió, los humanos sí que se creían superiores frente a los débiles pero por ahora no tenía que luchar, por suerte Lucifer le había mostrado otra manera de lastimar a los demás.

—¿Matt Jarryson? ¿Eres el mismo chico que fuma a escondidas de su padre porque si su padre supiera que fuma te sacaría de tu casa? ¿Él mismo que se unió a una banda callejera pero que aún allí es tratado como basura? —pregunto Gabriel haciendo parecer que no sabía pero igualmente sonreía.

—¿Tú…cómo? —el chico se veía algo impresionado

—¿Y tú? ¿Llamas a otra chica zorra siendo que tú seduces a tu padre para que te compre lo que quieras? Como esa cirugía plástica de cara "perfecta" que tanto presumes—

Todos miraron a Gabriel sorprendidos, Gabriel sonreía por las miradas que obtendría pero por lo que Lucifer le contó pronto todos estarían molestos.

—Bueno, hay mucho más de donde saque eso así que si alguien quiere volver a molestar a Fed solo hágalo, veremos a cuantas personas les interesa esos secretos mientras aparecen por toda la escuela y todo el pueblo—

Gabriel ayudo a Fed a ponerse de pie y continuo su camino, al menos eso calmaría a todos por un tiempo pues más valía para ellos guardar sus secretos, sonrío agradeciendo interiormente a Lucifer por mostrarle esa táctica cada vez que quería algo de alguien siempre tenía algo de información en sus manos y como podía leer la mente de los humanos era más sencillo.

Fed goteaba algo del jugo aun por lo que Gabriel decidió que era mejor entrar al baño con ella a ayudarle a limpiarse, se encargaría que nadie los viera creando una realidad alterna igual al baño.

—Lamento que hayas visto eso—murmuro Fed limpiándose

—Fue divertido—

Fed sonrió, al menos alguien estaba ayudándole.

—Eres como un ángel—dijo feliz mirando a Gabriel.

—¿!Ángel!? —Gabriel retrocedió unos pasos —¿Por qué piensas eso?—

—Yo le rogaba a dios que me enviara a alguien para que me ayudara, alguien que diera la cara por mí y me defendiera sin preocuparse, alguien que me hiciera sonreír y apareciste tú—

Gabriel suspiró aliviado, al menos no era lo que creía.

—Pues si tú lo dices…dios nunca me contestaría a mí—dijo algo triste—a él ya no le importo—

—Te queda bien el uniforme—comento Fed intentando aligerar el ambiente

Gabriel sonrió moviéndose para modelar el uniforme de suéter blanco con pantalones negro y corbata negra.

—A mí todo me queda bien—

Fed río ante el comentario, Gabriel sonrió ante esa risa, hace mucho que no se sentía feliz, tomo la mano de Fed atrayéndola a él.

—¿Quieres irte conmigo? —

—¿Irnos? ¿A dónde? —

—Lejos, vamos a disfrutar del día además las clases son muy aburridas—

Fed lo pensó unos momentos, pero al ver a Gabriel asintió con la cabeza, pronto ambos se escabulleron por la puerta saliendo a la calle dejando sus cosas en sus asientos.

Corrían por las calles riendo hasta llegar a un parque donde Fed respiraba recuperando el aliento, Gabriel le miraba sonriendo, los humanos eran muy débiles.

—¿Por qué tienes el nombre de un postre francés? —pregunto Gabriel

—Era el postre favorito de mamá, papá me puso su nombre cuando murió en el parto—

—Lamento escucharlo ¿Vives con tu padre? —

—Él siempre está viajando así que vivo casi sola ¿y tú?—

—¿Yo? —

—¿Qué significa tú nombre y que tal tu familia? —

—Mi nombre es una tontería, mi padre me lo puso cuando…nací y pues vivía con mis hermanos y mi padre pero escape—

Fed miró a Gabriel sorprendida.

—¿Escapaste? ¿Por qué? —

—Mi padre nos dejo de lado, mis hermanos mayores se pelearon y mi hermano se fue por culpa del mayor, yo soy el menor de todos y él que se fue era mi hermano favorito así que mis otros hermanos comenzaron a estar encima de mi pensando que tomaría el mismo camino que mi hermano haciéndome cruel y estando en contra de mi padre—

—¿Por qué se pelaron tus hermanos? —pregunto Fed antes de cubrirse la boca—Perdona, no debería meterme tanto—

—Descuida, mi hermano no estaba de acuerdo con mi padre sobre algo y pues por eso todos se fueron contra él—

—¿Y tú? —

—¿Qué? —pregunto Gabriel confundido

—¿Estás de acuerdo o en contra de tu padre? —

No lo había pensado, solo había querido que todo se terminara por lo cual no le importaba lo que su padre o lo que sus hermanos decidieran hasta que llego a los extremos.

—Solo quiero que termine, quiero a mi familia—

Fed sonrió a Gabriel por la mirada que tenía, era algo sincero, por dentro ella deseaba tener una familia también.

—¿No crees que tus hermanos o tu padre te estén buscando? Deben estar muy preocupados por ti—

—Mi padre ya debe saber dónde estoy y no creo que le importe—respondió Gabriel con algo de rencor—En cambio mis hermanos son otra cosa…ellos me estarán buscando en cada rincón de la tierra—

—¿No son malas personas? No quiero que te hagan daño si te encuentran—

Gabriel sonrió pensándolo, quizás no le harían daño pero lo que hizo cruzaba los límites, aun así confiaba en sus hermanos.

—No me lastimarían nunca, pero sí que me darían una paliza y una buena—

—Quizás sea porque se preocupan por ti—respondió Fed con una sonrisa

—Quizás lo que necesitan es extrañarme de verdad para arreglar su temperamento y que dejen de estar encima de todo lo que hago—

—¿Cómo se llaman tus hermanos? —pregunto Fed

—No lo creerías, el mayor se llama Miguel, antes era amable y atento, ahora es un tirano y un pesado, el que se fue es el que sigue, Luci, es algo pesado pero le gusta hacer reír a los demás y que siempre estés feliz y el que es ante que yo es Raphael, él siempre ha sido frío y amargado pero ahora parece indiferente y egoísta—

Gabriel bajo la mirada algo triste pensando en todas las discusiones y las peleas, miro que Fed se preocupaba por él por lo que levantó la mirada sonriendo.

—Y al final estoy yo, él más apuesto y carismático amante de los dulces—

Fed río al mismo tiempo que Gabriel, apreciaba tenerlo a su lado y Gabriel sentía que había encontrado algo en que entretenerse en su tiempo en la tierra.

Se habían despedido, Gabriel le entregó una paleta de caramelo a Fed prometiéndole que cuando volviera a casa todas sus cosas estarían en su casa y con eso se retiró.


End file.
